FiveWhoFans
FiveWhoFans (branded in 2012 as 5WF) is a YouTube channel created in 2009 by Jon Gransden. It currently consists of five members that discuss Doctor Who-related topics weekly. Inspiration Origanaly set up by Jon Gransden, the channel was inspired by the FiveAwesomeGuys Channel on Youtube where Five famous YouTubers would discuss what was happening to them in short 3 minute videos and challenge each other to tasks. Additions In addition to the format carried over from the FiveAwesomeGuys, new concepts and ideas were added. At the end of each video the team member would throw their sonic screwdriver to the right of the screen and "into the vortex" so at the start of the next video, the team member would catch the screwdriver as it flew in from the vortex from the left of the screen. Each video uploaded would be Numbered, eg '001. Introduction' Eras of FiveWhoFans Since 2009, FiveWhoFans has gone through many stages of re-imagination, re-formatting and new members. 'Era One' Inception of the channel by Jon Gransden, who oversaw the channel with aid from Ben Rudman and Billy Treacy. At this time, this was not referred to as an Era. 'Era Two' After Jon Gransden and Ben Rudman left due to scheduling difficulties, Billy Treacy stepped in to take over as team leader. Keeping most of the original members as well as adding a few people to the mix. Treacy was the first person to introduce the concept of 'The Era', he also give each member of the team a discussion topic i.e New Who, Classic Reviews, Fan Films. 'Era Three' Treacy found that he would rather split the workload of producing such a channel and so brought back channel creator Jon Gransden. This would be the first controversial event in FiveWhoFans, Treacy and Gransden decided to "reset the counter" on the videos, and so they deleted both previous eras videos. This caused an outcry from subscribers and past members who were upset to lose the history of the channel. It even lead to once subscriber email all other subscribers and pushing them to un-subscribe to "teach the new team a lesson" Regardless of this "hiccup", Treacy and Gransden re-launched the channel. 'Era Four' Dubbed as "The Non-Era". The channel was given over to Alex Matthews and Allan Rafferty after the departure of Treacy, Gransden and Perks, even though a new title sequence and team were revealed, nothing came of this era and the channel gathered dust until Era Five. 'Era Five' Era Five began after the hiatus. The channel was handed over by Allan Rafferty and Alex Matthews to a new team who began re-running auditions. The eventual outcome was Era Six. 'Era Six' Soon into Era Five, and just before Christmas 2010, a new member decided to delete the channel and all its videos. David McLaughlin got the remaining team back and they decided to start again in early 2011 with a new member. This era did introduce some new things to the channel, ie. history, podcasts. 'Era Seven' Era Seven, brought in again by the hacking and deletion, After this era also saw the introduction of a new format of FiveWhoFans 2011 instead of eras when the channel was hacked (and deleted) a third time. 'FiveWhoFans 2011' FiveWhoFans 2011 was a sub-era created after the third deletion of the channel just before December 2011 and only lasted a number of weeks. This era introduced a new member and a former back-up from Era Three and did introduce some new things to the channel history. This era saw the first ever live show on Vokle, hosted by Dave Edwards with 5WF team members and starring other guests. 'FiveWhoFans 2012' After the 'NewFiveWhoFans' channel was hacked and deleted after 2 months when FiveWhoFans 2011 started and was re-gaining its feet after Era 7,'' FiveWhoFans'' was decommissioned and then the original creator, Jon Gransden brought it back with a new format, instead of daily vlogs by team members, it's now weekly vlogs by team members. The Current incarnation appears to be doing quite well, with a gradually growing audience and consistent video uploads 5WF Rules When FiveWhoFans returned in 2012 - branded as 5WF, the new team had put thought into the history and past success of the channel and, aswell as clearing out the things that didn't work, set up Five solid rules: #One Video per week of the new colour coded calendar. #Fight! - If a member makes a video you disagree with, other team members can respond that week along with the viewers. #The Videos are to be three minutes long, unless the Team leader (Jon Gransden) says otherwise. #The Leader has control over the channel but cannot make Big changes to the channel without Team Consent. #If a team member fails to make a video in their week, they will be given a strike. Three strikes and they are out. So far these Rules have been followed strictly, with Jon mentioning in his video "Ginger Strike?" he has continued to escape strikes at the last minute. The 3 minute rule is now appears to be more a guideline, the Team leader is still asked whether the length can be extended. Additions Every 6th week on 5WF is "WildCard Week" where any team member can upload whatever they want so long as its Doctor Who related and slightly Wild. So far it has included Animations, Backwards Videos and A Romantic Dalek Message Future The Team is currently working on something referred to as "Project 42" it has not been revealed what this is yet. History of the FiveWhoFans Logo 'Era's 1 - 2' The Original plan was to use the font 'DeviantStrain' just saying the words 'FiveWhoFans' as had been seen in the launch trailer for the channel, however to Jon Gransden's great suprise and joy, YouTuber ElbyTyler (Laura Bond) came to Jon with a fully designed logo that would stick with the channel in all future eras of the channel. They then had a graphic image of the then current Sonic Screwdriver with the words FiveWhoFans fitting inside it. 'Era's 3 - 5' When Billy Treacy took over in Era 3 he requested a new logo from Bond, this time using the design of River Song's Future Screwdriver. 'Era 6, 7 and FiveWhoFans 2011' In Late 2010, Dave Edwards from ParadoxFX Studios worked with FiveWhoFans as a GFX artist and a back-up, creating the titles and logos; but in the 2011 logo design, he kept the original initial design. Edwards made simple designs for the 6th and 7th era of FiveWhoFans, when it came to FiveWhoFans 2011, he got ideas from previous eras (1-3) and designed the logo with a sonic screwdriver (11th Doctor's) with the words FiveWhoFans engraved on it. 'FiveWhoFans 2012' Jon Gransden designed the logo for FiveWhoFans 2012. It features spinning coloured blocks, above the simple Graphic of "5 Who Fans" that transforms into "#5WF" - The Twitter tag for FiveWhoFans and their viewers to communicate over Twitter. History of the FiveWhoFans Theme Music The channel was launched with the Theme tune from de-bunked TV series 'Totally Doctor Who' However Ben Rudman was asked to create a new 30 second piece of music that was funky and reminiscent of Doctor Who but not being copyright infringing. Over time, Rudman created 3 versions of the theme, the first two being used during Era One and the third being used to launch Era Three. After Rudman left the show, he took away the rights to use any of his music. When Treacy became team leader, he scored a new version of the theme. Where Rudman had used elements and sound effects from the official show, Treacy's rendition of the theme was 100% synthesised. This was used until Era Four. From Eras 6 and 7 and FiveWhoFans 2011, Dave Edwards used a Doctor Who theme remix by 'Grubbo' for the theme tune of FiveWhoFans. The Current theme, Composed by Benji Clifford (la Bonj) is an up beat/ bass-y club like tune, reminisant of the Doctor Who Confidential theme, It is short and snappy, as requested when the channel was re-branded, the theme/ titles should not take up too much time in the video, as there is the 3 minute time limit and it keeps the viewers interested in the video, without pausing to read all the members names in a long sequence. Great Mistakes One of FiveWhoFans greatest mistakes was in Era 5, when Rafferty handed over the channel to a currently un-revealed member. Little did Rafferty know that this person would be the downfall of every FiveWhoFans Eras following Era 5. Channels inspired by FiveWhoFans After the inception of FiveWhoFans in 2009, other team based WhoFan channels have been created. *The Whovians UK/US *WhoTubia *MegaWhoTube *WhoTubeFanatics *Temporal Orbit